The Baby's Coming!
by Nessa Elendil
Summary: Baby Harry. What was the reaction of James and the other Marauders when Lily told them the baby was on his way?
1. Uniqueness

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you already know, just my OC, and she is Sirius's cousin.**

It was early morning on July 31, 1980. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin were sitting at the Potter's kitchen table eating toast and discussing the threat of Voldemort and what their friend Peter Pettigrew could be doing when he wasn't with them, which was most of the time, like at that moment.

Just then, Lily Potter, who was about 8 1/2 months pregnant, stumbled into the kitchen, looking a little happy and a little concerned, with her best friend, Jasmine Black, Sirius's cousin, close behind her. Jasmine was smiling, but tried very hard not to show it.

"James," Lily said in an awkward voice.

"What is it? What's wrong?" James asked worriedly as he quickly stood up. Remus and Sirius were listening too, but noticed Jasmine's smirk so they weren't quite as concerned.

"Well," Lily continued, "remember when I told you I was pregnant and you passed out out of shock?"

"Yeah," he said as the color in his cheeks began to rise along with the sudden outburst of howling laughter he chose to ignore of his three best mates who could all remember the incident clear as day.

"Could you please not repeat the, uh, 'uniqueness', of the situation? Please?" Lily asked carefully, weighing the delicacy of the situation.

"Why would I repeat that? You're not having twins, are you!" he asked looking extremely worried.

"No, no, just one baby."

"Oh, thank goodness," James said looking relieved, he recovered and continued, "I still haven't lived down the first dose of 'uniqueness'." He shot the hackling hyenas a death glare; but far from making them shut up, as he hoped it would, it just seemed to regenerate their desire and power to laugh until even Remus was rolling on the floor from laughter. "SHUT UP!" James roared at them as he turned beet red, but they kept laughing.

"Guys, please," Lily asked in her calmest voice possible. Knowing she was pregnant and hormonal, the three marauders subdued their laughter enough to get up and stay seated in their chairs, but occasionally let out a small snicker.

Lily turned back to James. "James, um, I think, uh," all the time she was aware of James's concerned eyes on her, "um...the baby's coming!" she finished as strongly and quickly as possible as well as with a semi-forced smile on her face. Lily watched as her husband's expression turned from concerned to shocked and dazed.

James was out cold before he hit the floor.

---------------------------------------------

Over at the table, Sirius and Remus looked up at Lily, at each other, then back at Lily. No one expected the bundle of joy for another two weeks. "Oh my gosh!"

Jasmine, who already knew this, was on the floor by James trying to wake him up. "I think we can handle it in here, you two just better get in the car incase Prongs gets up, goes crazy, and forgets something. We've been prepared for this for a couple of months."

"Right," they said and left for the car knowing exactly how crazy their unconscious friend could get, or so they thought.

---------------------------------------------

"Prongs! Wake up, Prongs!" Jasmine yelled into his ear.

"Oh, James," Lily cried, now worried that she might have to leave her husband behind, something she did not want to happen, no matter what the circumstance was.

"Don't worry, Lil," Jasmine tried to assure her, "he'll be there if we have to tie him to the car to get him there."

Lily smiled weakly hoping that would not be the case.

**A/N: This was the first fic I've ever writen. Hope you like it as much as I do!**


	2. Forgetful

In a last attempt to wake James, Jasmine set the rather loud kitchen timer. When it went off James seemed to go right off with it, running into his and Lily's bedroom saying something about 'changing' and 'packing' that made absolutely no sense to the girls.

"He didn't just say 'packing'," Jasmine wondered aloud. "Doesn't he know you've been packed for almost three months?!"

"I guess not," Lily answered, now truly worried for James's state of mind and what would happen if they didn't get going.

---------------------------------------------

Out in the car Sirius and Remus had settled into the back seats when they heard a series of queer noises coming from the house; including a faded crash, the distinct sound of something breaking, a small 'thud', and a "Youch!" contributed by James.

"What does he think he's doing?" Remus asked out loud.

"I don't know," Sirius answered. "Remember what he was like when Lily agreed to date him?"

Remus gave a small 'heh' as he remembered James's excitement that had kept them all awake. And that was just Lily, this was his kid!

---------------------------------------------

Inside the house the noises weren't so small and faded. Jasmine began to wonder how she could have let her best friend marry this idiotic fool; but James was like a brother to her, and as long as he made Lily happy….

"Ready!" James yelled as he ran into the kitchen with a look of pure happiness on his face.

All Lily could do was think 'Well there's something you don't see everyday.' as Jasmine slapped her head in frustration.

James was wearing his glasses slightly lopsided as it appeared he had hastily changed out of his pajama top and into a t-shirt; his pajama bottoms, however, were merely taken off, not changed – at least he was wearing his boxers underneath – and he was carrying one of the larger drawers filled with Lily's clothes that had evidently been pulled from the bureau.

"James, we're already packed," Jasmine said in a you-are-really-wasting-time-and-it-is-really-getting-on-my-nerves voice as she picked up a small suitcase that was on the floor next to her and Lily.

"Right." The drawer was on the counter and James was out the front door.

"I hope he calms down soon," Lily said as she felt her contractions kick in again.

"Don't worry, hon, we'll get you there in time."

---------------------------------------------

Back in the car Sirius and Remus watched in shock and slight amusement as their best friend ran out the door without any pants on. James ran over to the car, wrenched open the front driver's side door, pulled the key out of his shirt pocket, attempted to put it in the ignition, but instead accidentally dropped it on the floor.

"AHHH! Key, key, key, key," James muttered to himself as he bent over in search of it.

"Hey," Remus whispered as he nudged Sirius so as not to be heard by James. "How long do you think it will take him to realize he can use magic to find the key or start the car?"

"No idea. How long do you reckon it'll take him to figure out he's not wearing any pants?"

They both began to snicker a little loudly at the thought, but James had not heard as he had just found the key and was starting the car.

As the car began to pull out of the driveway and onto the road, Remus saw a half amused, half annoyed Jasmine and a dumbstruck, pregnant Lily standing in the front doorway.


	3. Crashes

Lily couldn't believe it. Her husband had finally lost it. She stared in shock as the car left without her. She couldn't say a word. Jasmine, however, looked torn between shouting at the car – now driving on the road – and laughing into hysterics.

---------------------------------------------

"Uh, James?" Remus asked. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh? What d'ya…" James quickly looked around the car and realized for the first time that Lily wasn't in it. "AAH!"

At the same time, two "WHOA!"'s came from the backseat as James completed the sharpest U-turn in the history of the wheel. If Remus and Sirius had not had enough sense to stay as far to the right as possible, the car – whose wheels lifted a little off the ground – would have toppled over onto its side thanks to James's wonderful maneuvering.

---------------------------------------------

Jasmine had located the Potter's owl and had just finished sending a quick letter to St. Mungo's explaining the…situation…when the car pulled back into the driveway at an alarmingly fast speed as it screeched to a halt leaving black tire marks behind it.

Everyone watched in shocked amazement as James bolted out of the car towards Lily and attempted to carry her to the car. Under her weight, however, he ended up staggering awkwardly, but he did make it.

Jasmine had just managed to grab the suitcase and dive into the back of the car with Remus and Sirius as James placed himself in the car and backed out again.

Unfortunately for the driver of a car coming towards the driveway, James did not look both ways.

As James shot out into the street, the other driver turned so quickly that the only reason his car didn't spin out of control was a large bush. The bush, however, had angled the car in such a way that the road leading to the hospital was impassable by anything wider than a bike.

James, noticing this, screamed "WHOA!" and went to hit the brakes but got the gas instead. Remus, acting more on impulse than instinct, leaned forward and grabbed the emergency brake. The cars ended up stopped with about five inches between them.

---------------------------------------------

The muggle driver got out of his car and came over to yell at James for his stupid driving. He was only slightly taken aback when he noticed a pregnant woman in the front seat.

James was attempting to help Lily as her contractions got closer together, but Sirius, Jasmine, and Remus had told him to go and calmly talk with the muggle about the cars while they helped her. He didn't want to, but he was told the Healers were on their way, and the look Jasmine gave him suggested his life depended on it.

The muggle was very taken aback, and embarrassed, however, when James stepped out of the car, still not wearing any pants. All he could do was stutter. James looked at the man quizzically until Jasmine nudged and whispered something to Sirius, who then opened Lily's suitcase and found a shirt and pair of pants for James 'just in case'.

Leaning out of the window with a mischievous grin on his face, Sirius said, "Hey, buddy, try these on," as he tossed the pants to James.

James caught them with a "Huh?" and looked down. For the first time all morning, he realized he wasn't wearing pants. "Heh, heh, heh." James hastily pulled on the pants as his face began to turn red.


	4. More Uniqueness: Courtesy of Forgetful

Luckily for everyone, the St. Mungo's Healers were just arriving in a somewhat muggle fashion. The van they were using as an ambulance jumped over the muggle's crashed can and landed just behind the Potters'. About six Healers came out of the back and five went over to Lily and her car. They collected Lily, James, Jasmine, Sirius and Remus without much trouble as one Healer was to stay behind to wait for help in sorting out the newly found accident and the muggle was too baffled to speak.

The five were in the van that had just jumped the crashes for a second time when…"Obliviate!" The muggle's eyes went crossed for a second, and then he looked up.

"What the…? MY CAR!"

"Oh dear," the Healer replied in a lazy voice more to himself than the muggle. "Obliviate. I do hope the effects aren't permanent on all memory loss, I could get charged with harassment. Obliviate." as the muggle rediscovered the state of his car again.

---------------------------------------------

At the hospital, Lily was in a delivery room with everyone else because she had wanted those she cared most about – James, Jasmine, Remus, Sirius – with her and had started crying when a Healer told her "no" to everyone but James, so they gave in not wanting to upset her further.

Remus, Sirius, and Jasmine were standing by the wall next to the bed Lily was in while James was sitting and holding her hand.

Whether Lily was gripping his hand too tightly or the excitement was overwhelming, no one knew, but something proved too much for James as he passed out for a second time that day.

Unfortunately for James, in a hospital though he may be, there was a sudden shortage of Healers because of an emergency incident involving a muggle who could remember nothing past his ABC's. The one Healer in the room knew she had to wait for Lily to give birth before she could tend to James.

Not best friends for nothing though, Sirius decided it would be his place to take over for James while Remus tried to wake him and Jasmine stood next to Lily doing her best to comfort her.

But whatever proved too much for James proved too much for Sirius as well as he cried out, "Sweet mother of pearl!" and landed next to James with a 'thud'.

Jasmine would have slapped her forehead in frustration but decided it would be better to not allow Lily to see her frustration, or the Healer, who was looking more peeved by the second at the idiotic Marauders.

So she walked around to Remus, bent down, and whispered, "Keep trying, this is obviously a job for a woman," in his ear. "Well, sort of," as she surveyed the two she was talking about. She went over to Lily and held her hand while assuring her everyone would be all right, including little Harry or Daffodil.

A couple minutes later, the baby was born. "It's a boy!" exclaimed the Healer who was happy this birth was finally moving along, and she placed him in Lily's arms. Lily was smiling like no one had ever seen her smile before.


	5. Paperwork Problems

Lily looked down at her son with such love and adoration only a mother that only a mother could know. Remus looked up from his revival attempts and he and Jasmine watched with huge smiles of love and happiness as some of Lily's love began to flow out of her eyes.

"What's his name?" the Healer asked, beginning on the paperwork of Harry's birth.

"Harry…" Lily paused; she and James had never thought to discuss what their child's middle name should be.

Just then, James started to wake up. Remus noticed this as well as noticing that Sirius must have been much more distressed than James as he hadn't even moved. He scrunched down next to James, who was sitting up on the floor. "Hey, Prongs, are you feeling okay?"

"I guess so, why?" He seemed to have banged his head.

"Cause you just missed your son's birth."

"What? Oh ----!"

"James Potter!" Lily's attitude turned from loving mother to scolding wife quicker than lightning could hit the ground. She did NOT want her son to remember his daddy as exclaiming a profanity first thing after his own birth!

James mentally slapped himself. He knew he was going to have to wait out one of Lily's long lectures before getting to hold his son.

The Healer seemed to detect a long lecture coming on too, as she quickly said, "Harry James Potter, I like that name."

Lily turned back to her son, her eyes filled with love once more. "So do I."

"That means I can hold him!" James shot up and sat on the bed next to Lily, carefully taking his son from her, his eyes filled with glowing pride.

---------------------------------------------

Back on the floor, Sirius had begun to stir. Only Jasmine noticed this, mostly because she could sense his every waking action because she had basically been his babysitter ever since they were seven.

"Hey, Pads," she said while grinning over him. She extended her hand and Sirius took it as she helped him up.

The Healer had just gotten to the godparents on the paperwork. "Godmother?"

"Me, Jasmine Talonti Black."

"Talonti?" Lily asked. The guys knew better than to ever try to mock her, only Lily could get away with it.

Jasmine just rolled her eyes. "If you think that was good, wait for Sirius to go," she muttered under her breath.

"Godfather?"

Two "Me!"s sounded throughout the room. Remus and Sirius glared at each other. "Not him, ME!" they both said again.

"Uh, guys?" James looked very uncomfortable. "We decided…a few months ago…if the baby came early, it would be Sirius…and Remus if he was late."

Remus looked very put out, but managed to shrug it off by saying, "As long as you have a few late ones in the future, more than early ones at least." But he glared at Sirius as he heard a "Yes!" emitted from his mouth.

Sirius quickly recovered himself from Moony's glare by saying, "It was all Lily's...I…I mean… James's…It was all James's fault." He faltered for a moment as Lily's stare went from deadly to content in all of three seconds, to which Remus chuckled.

"Godfather?" The Healer was growing impatient.

"Sirius… …Black"

"What Black?" The Healer was just annoyed and angry now. Jasmine was snickering. Remus was wearing a grin that suggested he had a good idea at what was coming.

"Sirius…Mencalin…Black." Sirius was bright red, his long hair shielding the greater part of his face as the room erupted with laughter. "C'mon. Shut it."

Remus was wiping tears out of his eyes. "Men-calling? Why, Sirius, I never knew."

"Shut it, Lupin."

"Guys, hush!" Lily whispered harshly as baby Harry began to squirm with discomfort in his little ears. Lily took him back from James and managed to calm him with a soft hum as everyone quieted down.

"I'll give you some time alone now." The Healer, who was still recovering from hearing Sirius's middle name as well as the annoyance of those in the room, excused herself to register the paperwork.

---------------------------------------------

Remus, Jasmine, and Sirius stood next to each other at the foot of the bed.

"Ya know what, guys?" Jasmine asked as she put an arm over each of their shoulders – this being kind of awkward for her as they were each about a head taller than her.

"Hmm?" they said, each returning the gesture.

"I think we did a pretty good job." Sirius and Remus smiled and nodded in agreement as they all watched the new family overflowing with happiness and love.

"Now all we have to do is get then home." They looked at each other and chuckled, but quickly stopped and shuddered as each thought of the new problems sure to take hold.

**_A/N: Was that too much fluff? I thought it was a lot_**


	6. Homecoming

Exactly sixteen years later, three people came out of a pensieve that was set up in an empty bedroom.

Harry Potter looked up at Remus Lupin and Jasmine Black thinking about what he had just seen. They – Jas and Remus – had taken him aside earlier that day and asked if he wanted anything 'different' for his sixteenth birthday. Harry knew Jasmine well enough to know what she was getting at. So he asked to see the memory of the happiest day of his parents' lives. He didn't know exactly what he was expecting, but it sure wasn't that.

---------------------------------------------

Jasmine and Remus were looking as Harry, thinking of how much he had grown and how he was such a perfect blend of his parents. They knew Lily and James would be very proud of him. Even though Jasmine loved Harry as a mother and Remus and Sirius, when he had been alive, loved him as fathers, they had never wanted to take the place of Lily and James.

---------------------------------------------

Harry looked at his godmother and godfather – which was what he considered Lupin even before Sirius's death – and found that he couldn't express his thanks or what the memory had meant to him in mere words when he realized he had started to cry. He began to raise a hand to wipe his face dry when he noticed that Remus and Jasmine also had tears forming in their eyes.

Instead, Harry went first to Jasmine and hugged her like he never had before. She returned the embrace like many times before – as if she were his real mother – only it had new meaning as well as old.

When they broke apart, Harry went to Remus and hugged him with all the friendship and love they should have shared throughout the many lost years. Remus readily returned it.

After letting go, Harry, for the first time, realized what it had meant for them to be alone and lost without each other for so many years and what it had meant for them to find their old friendships with each other and Sirius almost three years ago. He realized what he meant to them, and what they meant to him, even though he thought he knew.

--------------------------------------------

From the kitchen downstairs, they heard a call directed to them.

"Harry? Harry, are you upstairs? People are starting to arrive. You have to get down here. Jasmine? Remus? You two need to help set up. I told you I needed this done before guests arrived."

"So, do you think we should go down?" Jasmine asked, a slight smile playing at her lips as she sat on the floor. Harry and Remus joined her. They both knew that smirk. It was what she wore every time she was saying 'Like I'm really going to listen. You had better not either.'

They sat for a few minutes enjoying the silence and each other's presence. Then they heard a very angry voice start off. "JASMINE! I KNOW YOU ARE THE REASON EVERYONE IS STILL UPSTAIRS! YOU HAD BETTER GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Jasmine chuckled and stood up. The boys followed suit. "Well, what do you say?" she asked them. "Let's go have a party." She, Remus, and Harry left the room and, following Molly's orders, came downstairs to celebrate Harry's sweet sixteenth.

A/N: Last chapter!! Check out my other fics, I'll be adding more soon.


End file.
